


Obsession

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Just Beat It!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Obsession

**Obsession**

Era una serata perfetta a casa Mount-Hunter.

Oliver era sopravvissuto al Consiglio di Amministrazione della Adult Entertainment comportandosi bene e Jeremy l’aveva ricompensato con un onesto pompino in uno sgabuzzino delle scope. Non erano neanche stati sgamati da una delle donne delle pulizie. 

Dopo il CdA i coniugi si erano concessi una pausa pranzo ed erano poi tornati al lavoro per il pomeriggio. Jeremy si era calato nei panni di Pepper Potts e aveva rincorso il suo regale marito in giro per tutto lo stabile degli uffici, ma era riuscito a fargli firmare  _ tutte _ le carte. 

Aveva un timbro-firma e in caso di emergenza era in grado di falsificare lo scarabocchio di Oliver, ma era più soddisfacente costringerlo a firmare di proprio pugno. Con la memoria da pesce rosso che Oliver si ritrovava, poi, era ancora meglio se gli restava un vago ricordo di averlo fatto.

Dopo il secondo round di lavoro i due erano stati nella loro palestra privata. Carlos, il personal trainer di Oliver, aveva perso ogni speranza di flirtare con il suo datore di lavoro ma non per questo era mai stato meno professionale, anzi, e li aveva messi sotto con un allenamento estenuante.

Al termine della necessaria tortura i due si erano ripuliti ed erano usciti a cena. Nonostante fossero ormai sposati da un paio di anni, Jeremy non era ancora sazio di fare la tortorella in amore col suo legittimo sposo e Oliver sembrava altrettanto incline a gesti romantici. La cosa aveva ancora il potere di commuovere Jeremy perché Oliver aveva miliardi di cose per la testa ed avendo seri problemi di concentrazione, era più che lusinghiero riuscire a mantenere la sua attenzione abbastanza a lungo da ottenere da lui un pensiero speciale.

Adesso era la fine della giornata e i due erano a letto. Oliver aveva chiamato sua madre in Sud Africa e si era accertato che stesse bene, aveva fatto poi la sua solita telefonata di routine all’avvocato Chandler, per assicurarsi di non poter ancora fare causa alla A.B.Jones, infine si era messo a fare un giochino al cellulare dopo aver twittato qualche scemenza.

Jeremy dal canto suo aveva chiuso le email di lavoro e si era concesso un episodio di una serie TV. Era una serie britannica, quindi di tanto in tanto Oliver bofonchiava perché non capiva questa o quella parola a causa dello slang o dell’accento troppo stretto.

Terminato l’episodio, Jeremy allungò uno sguardo verso il marito, presissimo da qualcosa sul cellulare.

“Amore, posso guardarmi un’altra puntata senza che tu scateni una guerra su twitter?”

Non sarebbe stata neanche la prima volta. Né l’ultima.

Oliver grugnì un assenso distratto. 

“Non sono su twitter,” ribatté, col telefono quasi sul naso. 

Jeremy scosse la testa e si sporse per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Va bene, tesoro.”

Jeremy tornò al suo programma con un sospiro soddisfatto. Era stata una giornata lunga e stancante e voleva soltanto rilassarsi un po’. Lasciò Oliver a messaggiare e borbottare. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato uno strazio farlo alzare in orario, ma aveva anche lui diritto a un po’ di svago e se desiderava cazzeggiare col cellulare non poteva certo negarglielo. Certo avrebbero potuto fare sesso ma a essere del tutto onesti erano così stanchi che nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto la forza di rizzarlo neanche a pagamento, quindi non era una grossa perdita. Si sarebbero rifatti il giorno dopo.

“Mmh, cosa diavolo è AO3, mo?” lo sentì mormorare, poi Jeremy si distrasse e non ci pensò più, assorto dal suo programma.

***

A mezzanotte Oliver dormiva con il telefono in faccia e la bocca aperta. 

Jeremy spense la tv, gli spostò il telefono vicino al cuscino e gli sbaciucchiò la fronte, poi tornò al suo fianco e si voltò a pancia in giù. 

Era sul punto di addormentarsi quando il telefono di Oliver iniziò a riempirsi di notifiche. Non vibrava forte ma ogni  _ ping _ era una rottura di scatole.

“Oliver, togli sta cazzo di suoneria,” borbottò Jeremy, infastidito. Oliver non rispose, e quando Jeremy fece per allungare la mano e prendere il telefono per zittirlo, il marito si svegliò di colpo e glielo sottrasse.

“Mi aveva detto che avrebbe aggiornato!”

_ Eh? _

“Cosa… chi ha aggiornato  _ cosa _ , a notte fonda?”

“Trinity! Ha detto che avrebbe aggiornato stanotte! Da lei è giorno! Non è incredibile?”

Jeremy roteò gli occhi.

“Sì tesoro, suppongo che in Europa sia già giorno. Lo sai vero che esistono i fusi orari?”

Oliver lo ignorò, impermeabile al sarcasmo.

“Ha pubblicato la fanfic di cui mi stava parlando, non vedo l’ora di leggerla. Secondo te riesco a leggere centocinquantamila parole prima della sveglia?”

Jeremy si passò una mano sul viso. 

“Centocinqu-... Oliver, sono felice che ti vada di leggere ma è mezzanotte e cinquantamila parole? L’ultimo libro che hai letto non era il kamasutra? Che ha più figure che parole?”

Oliver fece un cenno vago con la mano mentre con il pollice dell’altra scrollava velocissimo sullo schermo dello smartphone.

“Dai, dammi il tablet, così leggo meglio.”

Jeremy sbuffò, poi gli porse il tablet. Poteva tornare a dormire e lasciarlo nel suo brodo ma per quanto leggermente irritato doveva ammettere di essere lievemente curioso. Cos’era stavolta che lo prendeva in modo così urgente?

Si infilò gli occhiali da lettura e si sistemò con la testa sulla spalla di Oliver. 

“Cos’è? Ti va di spiegarmi?”

Oliver puntò il dito sull’intestazione della pagina.

“Sai cos’è AO3?”

Jeremy si accigliò. Sì, ci era capitato. Era un appassionato di fumetti, videogiochi e romanzi M/M. Era difficile non finire prima o poi nel magico mondo delle fanfiction. Non ne leggeva molte, ma era consapevole della loro esistenza.

“Sì, certo. Ma non pensavo leggessi fanfiction. Che genere è? E su che serie?”

Oliver gli scoccò uno dei suoi sorrisini storti e sexy. Era in forma smagliante.

“È una longfic omegaverse twincest su Supernatural, Jeremy!”

Il mal di testa era già in agguato. 

“Una… cosa?” 

Oliver agitò il tablet, eccitato.

“Ne so davvero più di te per una volta, JJ?”

Oliver era così emozionato da essere tenero. Jeremy decise di rinunciare al sonno e indulgere nell’ultima passione estemporanea del marito. Sarebbe stato comunque meno pericoloso che cercare di fare causa compulsivamente a chiunque volesse infangare il buon nome del BDSM o attaccarlo sulle sue posizioni in quanto imprenditore dell’intrattenimento per adulti. 

“Così pare, mio bel caprone. Perché non mi spieghi di che si tratta? So cosa sono le fanfiction e so cos’è Supernatural, ma il resto…”

Oliver sospirò, estasiato. Non era un mistero per nessuno che avesse una  _ passione _ per Jensen Ackles. Soprattutto per la sua bocca e la sua camminata sexy. E il suo culo.

“È una storia in cui i due fratelli stanno insieme.”

_ Ah _ . Beh. Jeremy alzò un sopracciglio dubbioso. Aveva del senso. E nel decennio abbondante che aveva trascorso a lavorare ai margini della pornografia aveva capito che le fantasie sessuali potevano essere  _ infinite e variegate.  _ Si sarebbe sparato un colpo in testa piuttosto che toccare in modo non appropriato sua sorella Stefanie, ed era sicuro che Oliver non avrebbe neanche voluto bere dallo stesso bicchiere del suo fratellastro Richard, ma tutte le fantasie erano permesse e valide, purché non nuocessero a nessuno nella vita reale.

“Ok, e cosa succede?”

Oliver si illuminò tutto e continuò a raccontargli in grande dettaglio la trama, che riusciva a toccare tutte le 15 stagioni della serie in modo coerente e a raddrizzare persino qualche errore di continuity. Era un lavoro immenso e certosino. La fanwriter doveva aver guardato gli episodi più volte e steso mappe concettuali per non dimenticare dettagli spesso appena abbozzati o lanciati in modo causale dagli autori. 

In tutto questo era riuscita a intessere l’elemento dell’omegaverse, di cui Jeremy non sapeva nulla. Oliver fu più che felice di spiegargli le basi della cosa, con una sorta di perversa ma allo stesso tempo divertente soddisfazione nel sottolineare alcuni degli aspetti più assurdi e potenziamente pericolosi o disgustosi della faccenda.

“Oliver… ma scusami, da dove partoriscono?”

Oliver gli baciò la guancia. “Non è detto che lo facciano! Dipende dall’autrice se vuole dare ai suoi personaggi questa possibilità nel mondo che crea!”

“Ok… ma gli autori che lo fanno cosa… cioè biologicamente non ha molto senso.”

Oliver gli fece una smorfia. “Sei tu quello che ama la fantascienza, no, mi aspetto un po’ sospensione di incredulità.”

Jeremy ridacchiò. “E ok, hai ragione. Ma qui ce ne vuole tanta per immaginare, non so,  _ te _ , che partorisci… da dove? Dal culo?”

Oliver scrollò le spalle. “Oppure un cesareo, oppure alcuni hanno anche la figa.”

Jeremy si schiaffò una mano in faccia. “Senza offesa, mio caro satiro, ma sono molto più felice se non hai una figa, grazie tante.”

Oliver lo ignorò e andò avanti nella descrizione. Anche se l’argomento era bizzarro, Jeremy doveva ammettere che Trinity avesse profuso un impegno enorme in quel lavoro creativo.

Era interessante e Jeremy si trovò a essere stranamente preso da quel racconto avvincente. Per fortuna nessuno dei fratelli si ritrovò mai a dover partorire, ma la dinamica dei generi secondari dava una piega ancora più particolare all’ennesima fine del mondo affrontata dai due Winchester.

Finirono di leggere che ormai erano le sette del mattino. Nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai alzato e a dirla tutta con il CdA alle spalle potevano ben decidere di prendersi mezza giornata di pausa. 

Jeremy lanciò via il tablet ormai rovente, mise in salvo gli occhiali e si strinse a Oliver, che ronfava beato da quando aveva letto la parola ‘fine’. 

  
***

_ Oliver - secondo te com’è scopare con un nodo? _

Jeremy vide la notifica di Telegram sul tablet e la nascose velocissimo con un colpetto di pollice, prima che il serissimo investitore con cui aveva una cena d’affari se ne rendesse conto. Oliver non era con loro, in quanto impegnato in una pallosa serata di beneficenza. Si erano dovuti separare per forza di cose e con enorme fastidio.

_ Oliver - magari è possibile fare un impianto, per creare un nodo? Che ne pensi? _

Cazzo. Doveva rispondergli prima che Oliver iniziasse a mandargli foto di peni con ogni genere di piercing o  _ body mod _ . Non sarebbe stata la prima volta. E neanche l’ultima. Si scusò con l’interlocutore e si rifugiò nella toilette. 

_ Jeremy _ \-  _ vita mia, potresti evitare di mandarmi sta roba a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte? _

_ Oliver - no.  _

Ovviamente.

_ Oliver - però secondo me ti piacerebbe. _

_ Jeremy - hai paura degli aghi, figuriamoci di un impianto di silicone nel pene.  _

_ Oliver - posso almeno fingere di essere il tuo alfa? _

Jeremy ridacchiò e appoggiò la testa contro la parete dietro di sé. Oliver era incredibile. 

_ Jeremy - se ti comporti bene. Vedremo. Ora smetti di mandarmi messaggi strani a quest’ora di notte, per favore. _

Per tutta risposta, Oliver gli mandò un selfie tutto storto. Nella fotografia chiaramente scattata in una toilette Oliver indossava uno smoking ed era elegantissimo e bellissimo e gli soffiava un bacio dalle dita. 

Jeremy sospirò, indulgente. 

_ Jeremy - sei un cretino. Ti amo.  _

_ *** _


End file.
